The present invention relates generally to pinball games and more specifically relates to drop target assemblies for flipper type pinball games.
The popularity of pinball games is due to a large extent to the thought and ingenuity of the designers in incorporating new and different features to make the games more interesting and more exciting during play. One pinball game feature commonly employed by the pinball game designer is the so-called drop target. A drop target normally projects above the upper surface of the playfield and, when hit by a rolling ball projected by flippers or other devices, responds by dropping into a recessed position below the surface of the playfield.
An improved drop target assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,384, issued Sept. 9, 1980 in the name of Edward P. Krynski (hereafter the Krynski patent). In this improved drop target assembly, ball engagement of one drop target drops not only that target but another target. While the improved drop target assembly in the Krynski patent is believed to have added to the pinball game designers repertoire of available features, additional novel improvements are continually sought.